You and I
by WriterInTheMaking101
Summary: Summer and Seth rent a house in South France and spend the summer in France together. Based on Ingrid Michaelson's incredible song, You and I. Mostly just lovely, Seth/Summer fluff.


**Based on the absolutely amazing song, You and I by Ingrid Michaelson. I love the song so much and the lyrics and the story behind the song really inspired me to write a story about it. Seth and Summer spend the summer in Paris. **

"You know," Seth mused, playing with a piece of Summer's hair, "we really shouldn't be dong this."

"Why the hell not?" she smiled.

"Because.. we're only twenty two? And my parents aren't giving us money for it, because they, rightfully, think it's dumb.. and it's only for one summer? Those are just some things that frolick into my mind."

"Don't say frolick. _Ever_ again. I can give you one good reason why we should go. Wait; I can give you **two**."

"Hit it, sister."

"You're looking right at reason number one-"

"The wall? Really, Summer? The purple wall? **That **is supposed to be the big push factor in us spending four months in South France?"

"Shut it, Cohen," she slapped his shoulder gently. "And reason number two.. it's **France. **It's.. it's romantic and glamorous; everyone talks with that sexy accent, the city itself is beautiful-"

"The women don't believe in shaving... mm. Hot, ideal and comfortable."

Summer lifted her head from Seth's chest. "You were the one that was all for it at Christmas! You were like, oh, yeah, Limousin, we can visit the Eiffel Tower and have somebody paint a portrait the two of us and we can eat baguettes and wear berets!"

"The Eiffel Tower, sweetie, is in Paris... and where are we going to **stay **once we get there. Hm?"

"That house.. you know, damn it, Seth, I showed it to you on the computer, like way back in January! We're renting it, for the summer.. it's the one up on that huge ass hill? And the view.. it's crazy," she was nodding and smiling enthusiastically.

"Oh, yeah."

"Oh, yeah? Seth, I've been planning this trip- **we've **been planning this trip-"

"Correction, my dear. I like to think it was more a matter of you casually suggesting the idea to me; I half listened, and nodded and said it sounded fun, and then you went all... psycho Vaction Planner on me.. you're like J. Lo.. except prettier, of course. And not married to a total dick."

"What, you're saying you don't **want **to go?"

"No, Summer I just.." he shook his head. "Fine, we'll go, if you want to, if it means **that **much to you. We shall spend the summer in Limousin."

"Seth," Summer stared down at her fingernails, "I thought.. I thought it could be fun and spontaneous. We wouldn't have to plan things, we just could **go** and we wouldn't have to come out of the house for **days** if we didn't want to, we could just order pizza or spaghetti, or whatever the hell passes for takeout in France. I thought.. Seth, do you not want to spend the summer in France. Together?"

"Summer," Seth smiled gently, and scooted over to the edge of the bed, where Summer sat perched, nervously. "Is that what this is about?"

"What?" she snapped, self-conciously.

"Me not wanting to spend four months with you?"

She shrugged. "Whatever. I just-"

"You have to know something, Sum. And it's.. it's corny, okay, what I'm gonna say? But it's true. I.. I don't care where I go, how far away from home we are, Idon't care who else is there or how much money we have. As long as you're there, none of it matters. I would.. I would go to the end of the world with you, Summer Roberts."

"Cohen," Summer swallowed, and dove into Seth's arms, hugging him tightly. "I love you, you cornball."

Seth kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Roberts."

"Seth," she smiled, wiping at her eyes, "remember what I said when we were eleven, about Roberts? Never in a milion years."

:) You and I

"You know, my Summer Breeze, Limousin, where we will be resting our merry selves for four months is one of the twenty six regions of France, the second least populated of those twenty six, famous for some of the best beef farming in the world, **and** for it's French Oak orchards," Seth parotted from the guidebook on his lap.

Summer tore her eyes away from her People magazine. "Seth? I think it's adorable that you're so into the trip. But I'm trying to read about Skylar? Madonna's new African baby-"

"Another one? Jesus," Seth shook his head.

"I know, right! So why don't you keep all these fascinating facts to yourself, and if you come across anything.." Summer waved her hand around in the air, "about food or like, celebrities, then feel free to share.. and I'll tell you if Skylar's grandmother is going to try and take her back from Madonna."

Seth popped a peanut into his mouth and stuck his hand out.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to shake on it."

"What are you Seth, nine?"

"Just do it, Summer."

"Fine! I shake on it. I agree. Happy?"

"Yes. Extremely," Seth smiled, drumming his fingers together. "Happy reading."

:) You and I

"Summer, I feel like a packmule."

"You don't **sound** like a packmule?"

"What does that mean?"

"Packmules are quiet.. except for when they like, neigh. And chomp on hay," Summer snorted and chewed loudly to demonstrate. "See?"

"I've been carrying you for half my lifetime, it feels. You're tiny, Summer, but this hill is not. And I swear, if we get to this house, and there isn't a damn car waiting for us, you're going back to get the baggage. Not us. Okay?"

"Oh yeah, yeah," she tapped the top of his head. "Giddy up."

"Tell me a story, or something at least, to keep my attention," Seth asked.

"A story?"

"Yes. An amusing anecdote, a tale that will make me chuckle, a wonderous-"

"Seth! **Shut **the hell up. I'll tell you a story," she rested her nose on his head.

"Can Captain Oats be in it?"

"Here is your story: Once upon a time Seth wouldn't shut up so Summer threw Captain Oats out the window and then a **real **horse trampled him, and he died. The end."

:) You and I

"Breakfast à La Seth Cohen," he presented Summer with a bagel, a glass of orange juice and Princess Sparkles. "I dug them out from the suitcase," he said seriously, placing Princess Sparkles and Captain Oats side by side on the bed "because I was extremely concerned for their safety. Breathing space is very limited in those things."

"This is the most beautiful place in the whole world," Summer declared.

"And I'm with the most beautiful person in the whole world.. too far?"

"Nah," she said, biting into her bagel. "Not too bad."

She snaked under his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. "Want some bagel?"

"I was up at the crack of dawn, unpacking, rescuing **these** two," he shook his head towards the horses, "and then I had some cereal and made you your-"

"Cohen!" she ripped off a piece of bagel and shoved it into his mouth. "I hope you choke," she said, kissing his nose.

:) You and I

"We need to buy Ryan something," Summer said, skipping ahead of Seth, holding onto his hand. "And Taylor," she added, as an afterthought, looking around at downtown Limousin, eyes wide.

"What could _Ryan _possibly want? He.. he's Ryan. He doesn't like presents."

"But we're gone for four months. It's a long time.. he'll probably have to find somebody else to like, play PlayStation with and secretly having an affair with," she winked at him. "It'll break his little heart... you know what we should get him? And Taylor!"

Seth said nothing, because it was Summer and although she wouldn't say anything too often, he knew that she still missed Marissa and that a part of her, however small, was going on this trip to get away from the memories that a summer in Newport held.

"We should buy them sweaters," Summer cried triumphantly.

"Sweaters?"

"Yeah! Like cute, little matching sweaters that say Limousin on it, or with a picture of the Eiffel Tower-"

"Paris."

"Don't you think that would be nice?" she ignored him. "Yeah?"

Seth sighed. He recognized when he had lost a battle with her. "Sure, Sum. That sounds great."

:) You and I

One night, while Seth was sitting cross legged on the floor, Captain Oats on his thigh, trying to watch Kill Bill in French, Summer danced into the living room, and turned the TV off.

"Hey," he said half heartedly, "that was.. torture, but entertaining. Why are you so happy?"

"Cohen! It's raining and.. we're in Paris. Let's go dance."

"In the rain?"

"Yes! In the rain."

"Really?"

She pulled him up. "Come on, you big wimp. The rain's not gonna kill us."

"Not true. We could get mono."

"That's from kissing, stupid, not from getting wet," she led him outside, bare foot. "Look at it!" she gave a little hop of excitement. "It's beautiful, Seth. The rain and the hill and everyone.. down there. This is.. this is really living, Seth, this moment right now, is perfection. So dance with me?"

He held her close to him, and her dance with her, and at that moment, he was positive he had never loved her so much.

_Don't you worry there my honey  
We might not have any money  
But we've got our love to pay the bills_

Maybe I think you're cute and funny  
Maybe I wanna do want bunnies do with you if you know what I mean

Oh lets get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France  
Lets get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance  
Lets get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants  
From way up there, you and I, you and I

Well you might be a bit confused  
And you might be a little bit bruised  
But baby how we spoon like no one else  
So I will help you read those books  
If you will soothe my worried looks  
And we will put the lonesome on the shelf

Lets get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France  
Lets get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance  
Lets get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants  
From way up there, you and I, you and I

Lets get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France  
Lets get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance  
Lets get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants  
From way up there, you and I, you and I


End file.
